Step by Step
by Zypheric Yuletide-X
Summary: Stories around one general theme on how these pairs' relationships become stronger. Step by Step.
1. Pink Rose

Step by Step

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. The AWESOME Gosho Aoyama-sensei does.  
Warnings: Might have OOC-ness , AU. Happens in parallel worlds.

Please read and enjoy~ (And review if possible? *smiles*)

XxXxXxXxXx  
Overall Theme: ROSE  
A: Pink Rose

"Hey, what does a pink rose mean?" Sonoko asked her companions as she stared at the flower.

The girls were currently in a place called Angel's Café because a package for Sonoko was to be sent there. Wanting her friends to see her future enjoyment, Sonoko dragged Ran and Aoko with her after she called Kazuha who was up early in the morning, procrastinating about her relationship with Hattori. Shiho was already in the said café, drinking her hot chocolate while reading a book.

"Ehh…Kyougoku-san sent you one?" Ran asked as she eyed the other contents of the box.

"Yup. It came with the box." Came the reply.

Kazuha took the brown bear and said, "Wow. He really does go overboard. He sent you a teddy bear, a picture of him, an antique necklace, and a real pink rose." She grinned at the bear.

Aoko took the necklace and held it up to her eye level. "Your boyfriend is so awesome Sonoko-chan." She said with fascination.

Sonoko blushed at that. "That's not it!" She looked away, still blushing. "I'm not even sure of what our relationship is." She turned to them before they could make any remarks. "Putting those things aside, what does a pink rose mean?" She asked again.

Shiho stared at Sonoko. "Suzuki, did you by any chance, send him something…useful that he could mistake as something else?"

Sonoko blinked. "Well, I sent him another handmade cup. I was sure that it was the perfect size for drinking." She tilted her head to the side. "What about it?"

Shiho sighed and smiled lightly with an amused expression.

"A pink rose," She started. "Stands for appreciation, grace, perfect happiness, admiration, gentleness, and the words 'Thank You' and 'Please Believe Me'."

Kazuha diverted her attention to the rose. "Wow…That's so sweet!" She grinned.

"He sent you a flower that's hard to find just for that?. That's awesome!" Ran turned to Sonoko. "Right? Sono-." She then blinked as she saw her best friend's eye twitch. "What's wrong Sonoko?"

The other girls stared at the heiress as the look of disappointment took over her features.

"All of my love and hard work…For a 'Thank You' rose?" She mumbled with a dark look. "I should've known. That guy is definitely hopeless."

She sighed as she started to pack the other contents back in the box. "Next time, maybe I should just send him a picture of me and Araide-sensei. Maybe then, he'll send me a red rose." She mumbled again.

The others smiled lightly as they caught a glimpse of happiness, contentment, and understanding pass by her face before it got back to sulking.

She understood him, no matter how hopeless he got.

Sonoko turned to her friends and said in a cheery tone,  
"So, let's go shopping!" She smiled.

The other girls sweat-dropped and sighed. Shopping they did.

XxXxXxXxXx  
#Makoto's Area#

Makoto sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

'_I wonder if it was right that I asked Hattori-san about what rose I would give to Sonoko-san…' _He thought.

He turned to the bedside table and stared at the picture of him and Sonoko for a long time. He then sighed.

'_Well, I can't get those things back now. I'll just hope she understands…' _ He closed his eyes, letting sleep taking over him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Constructive criticism is welcomed. ^o^  
Thanks for reading~  
~ZYX~


	2. White Rose

Step by Step

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. The AWESOME Gosho Aoyama-sensei does.  
Warnings: Might have OOC-ness , AU. Happens in parallel worlds.

Please read and enjoy~ (And review if possible? *smiles*)

* * *

Overall Theme: ROSE  
B: White Rose

When Ran was still young, she learned that weird or surprising things happen. Whether they were supposed to happen or not.

Like her mother leaving them both. Or Ran herself joining the karate club.

Or having feelings for her mystery-maniac childhood friend.

When she grew up, those things either got worst or better.

Like dead people appearing out of nowhere. Or having more girlfriends just because of blasted cases and a blasted childhood friend.

But this right here…

She didn't know what to think of this… situation.

There in front of her was her _almost_ anti-social childhood friend, Shinichi.

Thrusting a single white rose in front of her face, looking at anywhere but her with a slight blush on his face.

Sure, today was White Day. Yes, she gave him a soccer ball with the sign of a certain valuable player in soccer as a gift on Valentine's Day.

But seriously… This person was Kudo Shinichi. Ran had been with him for a long time to know that he _**doesn't **_give roses to girls on White Day, or any gifts at all. Even to her.  
Well… there was one time when they were elementary kids. The following White Days, he just settled with greetings.

After moments of being shocked and not knowing what to do , (Or in Shinichi's case, being tortured in embarrassment) Ran took the flower with a light blush and stared at Shinichi.

But before Ran could ask, and as if to save Shinichi from her twenty questions, a certain detective's signal went off.

"_SOMEBODY! THERE'S A DEAD MAN HERE!" _ Screamed a male voice coming from the other street.

On instinct, Shinichi turned towards the direction with an alarmed look. He might have sprinted there already if he hadn't remembered his companion. He turned to her.

"Ran…" He was then surprised at Ran's understanding and alarmed look.

"Go, Shinichi. I'll call the police and the ambulance." With that said, he sprinted to the other street using the alley.

But when he got to the middle of the said alley, he paused and turned.

"Ran! After you call them, can you please just do me a favor?! Even if it's just for today!" He shouted to the girl.

The girl had a puzzled look for a while before nodding.

"Please… Please don't go to the scene! Even if it's just today only!" Not waiting for a reply, he dashed off.

Ran, who was confused by what he said, took her phone out and called the police and paramedics.

When her job was done, she stared at the alley for a short time before nodding to herself and went off to another place.

'_I don't know what you mean about that Shinichi but… I'll do it.'_ She thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So you left Mouri-san in favor of a crime scene?" Kaito asked Shinichi who was staring at the window.

"She told me to go, Kuroba." Said Shinichi in his monotone voice.

"And you told her not to go to the said scene." Kaito continued.

Shinichi was silent.

"But… Why? And why the heck did you give her a white rose?" Hattori asked.

Hakuba sighed. "A white rose, Hattori, represents _purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, youthfulness, heavenly,_ and the words '_I am worthy of you'. _I think you now know the reason why he asked Ran-san not to go to the scene._"_

The remaining two stared at Hakuba for a while before turning to Shinichi with grins on their faces.

"Ohhh… My Kudo-kun is growing up already. He's becoming more understanding too!" Hattori said in a mocking girly voice.

"That's my Shin-chan for you!" Kaito mimicked Yukiko's voice before laughing with Hattori.

"Don't worry Kudo-kun. You _are_ worthy of her. I just don't know what Detective Mouri would think of that if you push that knowledge into his face." Hakuba said.

"Shut up."

XxXxXxXxXx

"But why a white rose? Shouldn't red be more fitting?" Kazuha asked.

Ran blushed at that. "Kazuha-chan, red is a bit…" She looked away.

"And that, is the reason why he gave Mouri a white rose instead of a red rose." Shiho said with an amused look.

Aoko blinked. "What do you mean by that, Miyano-chan?"

Shiho stared at Ran. "He probably foresaw that if he gave you a red one, it would be too forward for the both of you, even though you have been childhood friends since. He knew that having this mutual feeling is a bit new to you guys so… He settled for white." She chuckled at Ran's red face.

"Or maybe he just gave her a white rose since it's White Day today?" Sonoko asked. "He probably said something along the lines of '_Ahh.. It's White Day today. I should give Ran something white.' _Or something like that!" She had a look that could kill.

Kazuha and Aoko nodded while saying 'possible, possible'.

Shiho shook her head in defeat and said, "A white rose represents _purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, youthfulness, heavenly,_ and the words '_I am worthy of you'."_

Ran's eyes widened. "So that's why he didn't want me to go to the scene." She turned to Shiho. "Something along the lines of innocence?" She received a nod.

Aoko grinned. "I therefore conclude that Kudo Shinichi, is worthy of Mouri Ran."

Kazuha sighed. "I didn't know Kudo-kun had a romantic side to him." She placed her hand on Ran's own. "Your future will be assured." She grinned.

Sonoko snickered at Ran's crimson face. She then said with a bored tone, "I just don't know what Uncle Kogorou would think about the '_I'm worthy of you' _thing."

The girls looked at each other and then chuckled.

* * *

Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D  
Thanks for reading~  
~ZYX~


End file.
